a new beginning
by Hobo204105
Summary: Walk into the story where Timothy a kid who is now old enough for a mentor is kicked out of his home because lack of warrior skill. but what they don't know is his skill with the duel mini swords he was given.
1. prologue

"Your a simple failure thats all you'll ever be. You deserve to be a slave to the Skadians." "Noo wait father I swwar I can be better I can be-" 'SLAM' '_Maybe I am a failure all I know how to do is use a bow and make them who wants that kind of kid.'_ "Well I guess I can go get my bow and see if the archers are willing to take me in." "Ya know You ain't a bad shot you might be as good as a archer." "Who said that" "I did, as you know we blend in." As I look around I can't see anyone but a I do see something moving in the corner of my eye. "What's your name boy?" "T-t-timothy." I start to stutter. "Well then Timothy Come with me you might like this offer I have for you."

"Baron please understand that I will train this boy." "My excuse for a son really Jack c'mon be realistic here he's short weak and he hadhas no skills the only skill he has practiced was shooting a damn bow." "And we look for that. Tell me what has he done to make you so mad that you kick him out." "He disappointed me." "How?" "He didn't know the drill 3 that is in our genes." "Well I'm taking him under my wing as my apprentice." "You can't do that." "You said it yourself he is better off a slave. So I will take him in and plus we lost someone to your men the other day." "Fine if you must just get out of my sight." As the door opened I saw the man walk out I knew all about the defenses and knights but not one with a cloak. "Timothy you are to be in the next years to come, my apprentice." But what most don't know about me is my ability with two shortened swords. "Who are you sir." "My name is Jack and I'm a Ranger."


	2. Chapter one

"So you live here." "Well of course I do why wouldn't I. I like my space." I was confused when he said stuff like that although I really think he hasn't noticed my mini swords yet but when I think I'm in the clear he asks "why do you have those mini swords on your back?" "How do you know that." I ask with certainty he's bluffing. "Well it's quite obvious when you can see both handles. Are you good with them?" "Well I guess I am good with them." "Thsn we can get you ones made out of a better steel if you want." "Really you would do that for me?" "Well of course. After all I want you to be as good of a Ranger as you can." I couldn't believe it. This man this person takes me in and allows me to keep my mini swords. Even better yet make new ones. "Can the sheaths be black to blend in." "Well they only make them out of the finest leather so yes I think I can ask them that although it would take some time." Well it could be worse. "You know a ranger has many secret responsibilities for just one man. We are the ones who strategize, make a plan, lead the platoons, find out where the enemy is coming from, and be secretive." "Well I think I will be the best Ranger in the whole kingdom they have ever seen." I said with some pride in my voice. "Nope the best one is still alive and old but in shape and is the leader of the corpse. His name is Halt he is the best you can ever come across. And if you do then be honored. Although he is grimed face he is a good man evaded many attacks off the kingdom. And his apprentice Will is the one who keeps raids from the Skadians off from making a bouquet." _Wow_ I thought _this man he must be the best one I want him to apprentice me._ I thought but Jack continued his story. "If you come across a man named Erak then tell them you know Will or get him immediately." Then we came across the man on a rather small horse but with his hair slicked back and he approached me. "Well then I expect you to be the new apprentice of this Ranger." "Yes. Yes I am and who are you?" "A old friend of his the name might be familiar to you. I am Halt and Jack here must be annoyed already by you." Halt said with a humor in his voice. But something felt off. Like he was trying to warn my mentor. "You know if you wanna stop by and talk about the expectations then I think we can arrange that. Isn't that right Jack." "Yes of course we could and we can invite Horace, and Will, Gilan, and of course the princess." "Well this is not a party but yes we could do that I'll send a meesage to Will and Gilan." Well then he seemes like a nice guy.

"Wakey wakey my dear apprentice." "Hmmmmmm." "Don't give me that I have a surprise for you and I thik you would like it." "Fine then I'll get up I guess." As I start to roll out of bed. I meet Jack and someone else who is sitting there with a cup of coffee. "Whose that and why are they here Jack?" I ask with suspicion in my voice. "Well then it seems I'm not welcome here." The man said. "Oh no don't mind him do you have the sharpened things?" "Of course I do what kind of man would I be if I didn't." "A bad one Gilan." "Welp I do want to see his skill set so put him to stalk and kill a animal." "Why don't we set up targets and let the boy practice with Horace he is an excellent swords men." "Well then lets ride to the castle."

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU ONE OF MY COMMANDERS TO YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY AFTER YOU TAKE MY EXCUSE FOR A SON." "Frankly yes we would." "And if I refuse?" "Then we would have word with the king I suppose." It was obvious to see the fear in his eyes that told us he was scared of that. He snorted of disgust, and said "fine then but I want him back first thing tomorrow." "And we will but I need to see his skill in hand to hand combat." I put on a face that said 'I really don't need him to know.' But it was ignored like I thought it would. "Well let me tell you this he ain't good at that stuff he is a failure and a disgrace to the kingdom." When he said this Halt came in right after and heard the insult. What happened next was surprising to me My ex-father was picked up taken out and out the window we saw him throw him in a moat. "Wow he is just like the battle of margorath throwing people in the moat I reremember that story." I had a confused look on my face and I didn't hear Halt come back in. "Well now since thats taken care of lets go get Horace." And we were off.

"Well then if you want to see his skill then it would be my pleasure to practice with him." "Thank you so much commander I am honored to be practiceing with you." "Well can we practice in the court yard." "Of course we can I am a high rank after all."

"Now don't hold back what ever you dido I will just deflect it." I was happy for the most part because I would practice with Baron Arald and he taught me well. I was given a pair of mini swords that were a blue silverish color and was told that they were made of the finest steel and that they were the best one availible and wasn't hard to get. The sheaths were a black leather with a silky white stitching in an x pattern that was hung on your back just the way I like it. "Okay you ready Timothy?" "Yes" "You ready Horace?" "as ready as I'll ever be." "Then in 3..2...1...Fight." I started by taking out my mini swords and did an x slash surly he wouldn't block this. As the sword cut through the mail armor he wore he winced but gave me a good smile an evil one at that. He swung the broad sword in a deadly blow and taken the chance to try and kill me to see how I'd react. I put the mini swords in an x formation and blocked tthe blow that was devestating and hurt badly but he showed a face of surprise when I still attacked back with a scissoring motion that slashed at his shield but when I beought it back he parried it and hit me with his shield and knocked me down. I couldn't get up my legs wouldn't let me get up but when the command picked me up sheathed the mini swords and his sword he carried me to the infirmary to be checked on. My right arm had been strained and so I couldn't use a bow or a sword so I just did the house work. Then a short man on a horse greeted my mentor he looked at me and said. "Good morning my name is Will what's yours."


End file.
